


A land fit for drabbles (original French version)

by Alaiya



Category: A Land Fit for Heroes - Richard Morgan
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fights, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles autour de la saga "Terre de Héros" de Richard Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A land fit for drabbles (original French version)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à Richard Morgan, je ne fais que lui emprunter humblement ses personnages géniaux et son univers brutal.
> 
>  **Note** : drabbles écrits pour l'arbre à drabbles de novembre 2014 organisé par Drakys (100 mots avec une tolérance de +/- 15 %). L'essentiel de ces drabbles s'inscrit dans le cadre du tome 1 (Rien que l'acier) que j'ai relu pour la troisième fois. Rappelons à toutes fins utiles que l'homosexualité des personnages est canon. J'en profite pour recommander chaudement la lecture de cette saga qui compte pour le moment deux tomes en VF et dont le troisième devrait, avec un peu de chance, nous arriver en VF d'ici 2015. Et enfin, vive AO3 qui a enregistré ce fandom obscur dans ses tablettes!

**Le temps n’est qu’une dimension**

  _Seethlaw/Ringil – PG16_

« Plusieurs vérités cohabitent dans les Marches. Une _infinité_ de vérités, à vrai dire. »

Seethlaw ne s’est même pas retourné tandis qu’il parle, qu’il explique, et derrière lui, Ringil peine à le suivre, tant au sens littéral que figuré. Ne sont-ils pas déjà passé par là, tantôt ? Enfin, “tantôt”… Pour ce que ça voulait dire dans cet endroit !

« Tout est possible, donc ?

— Tout est déjà arrivé. Mais tu n’en as pas eu conscience.

— Et ici ? On a baisé pour de vrai ou pas ? »

Seethlaw rit doucement :

« D’après toi ? »

* * *

 

**Une petite bataille**

  _Ringil, Gingren – PG13_

« Ca n’a rien d’amusant, Ringil.

— Oh, vraiment, père ?

— Oui, vraiment ! Bon sang ! Continuer ainsi à te mettre à dos les Invigilateurs…

— Sauf votre respect, je préfère être derrière.

— … relève de l’inconscience, poursuit Gingren, glacial. Une fois ne t’a donc pas suffi ? »

Le silence s’abat, soudain encombrant. Mais le premier qui détourne le regard n’est pas Ringil, qui rétorque sombrement :

« Bien sûr que si, c’est amusant. Pour obéir à des règles aussi absurdes, il faut bien que la vie soit un jeu. Dans le cas contraire, autant ne jamais être né. »

* * *

 

  **Savoir fermer les yeux**

  _Archeth – PG_

Voir les choses telles qu’elles étaient réellement constituait un talent dont Archeth se serait volontiers passée. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas obligée de consommer du krinzanz à s’en faire péter les vaisseaux dans le blanc des yeux ou à se mettre à trembler comme une vieille femme au beau milieu de la cour.

Au début, elle avait cru en la noblesse des actes de son peuple à l’égard des humains, cette race trop fragile pour se défendre. Puis il y avait eu la guerre. Hommes contre Ecailleux d’abord. Hommes contre Hommes ensuite. Ses yeux s’étaient alors dessillés. Elle avait vu. Et elle ne voulait plus voir.

* * *

 

  **Les tracas du quotidien**

  _Ringil – PG_

« Ami ou ennemi ? »

Le vent emporta la question sans que Ringil n’attende de réponse. Par définition, celui qui se cache n’est pas pétri de bonnes intentions. Tiens, ça aussi, faudrait qu’il pense à le rajouter en annexe à son traité sur la guerre, celui qu’il ne publierait jamais.

« Bon, on ne va peut-être pas y passer la soirée ? »

Déjà l’Amie des Corbeaux dévoilait son éclat sous le clair de bande, dans l’entrebâillement de son fourreau. Empoignant la garde familière, Ringil gronda :

« Qui que tu sois, j’espère que tu es pressé de mourir. »

* * *

 

**Today is a good day to die**

  _Ringil, ses hommes – PG_

Las et abattus, les hommes se blottissent autour du feu, trop maigre pour sécher leurs vêtements trempés et couverts de boue. Les Ecailleux ont progressé, encore. La fumée sur l'horizon en atteste.

Le découragement, palpable, force Ringil à se lever au milieu d'eux. Lui aussi est fatigué, gelé jusqu'aux os. Mais il est leur chef. _  
_

Il connaît chacun d’eux par son nom. Alors il leur parle. De la vie qu'ils ont abandonnée pour venir combattre. Des raisons pour lesquels ils sont là, avec lui. Leurs yeux s'illuminent. Des sourires naissent çà et là. Peut-être que ça suffira. _  
_

Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

 

  **Une fin attendue**

  _Ringil, Grâce-du-Ciel – PG_

Il a vraiment tout perdu, jusqu’à lui-même. Grâce-du-Ciel le lit dans les yeux de Gil, venu pour le tuer. La sentence à venir n’est pas une surprise pour l’esclavagiste. Mais plus que sa propre fin, ce qui le désole en cet instant est le prix payé par son ex-amant.

« Je t’avais prévenu pourtant, dit doucement Grâce. Personne ne sort indemne des Lieux Gris. Pas même toi, Gil.

— Peut-être. Mais je suis vivant.

— Tu mens toujours aussi mal. »

Parce que, non, Grâce n’a pas rêvé l’étincelle de feu bleu dans les yeux de son ancien amour, et futur bourreau.

* * *

 

**Personne à aimer**

_Archeth/Ishgrim – PG13_

« Dis : m’aimerais-tu toujours si j’étais un homme ? »

De la voix suave d’Ishgrim ou de ses seins lourds balancés devant ses yeux, Archeth ne savait pas ce qui l’hypnotisait le plus. Pas au point cependant que la signification profonde de la question n’atteignît pas sa pleine conscience.

Non, évidemment que non. Ishgrim était belle, fraîche – si tant était qu’on pût encore l’être en sortant du harem de Jhiral – et d’une diabolique sensualité. Et elle était femme. C’était bien là ses seules attraits pour la Kiriath. En sus de la Culpabilité qu’elle lui inspirait.

« Sûrement, mentit-elle. Mais tu ne l’es pas, et c’est tant mieux. »

* * *

 

**Mystère non élucidé**

  _Ringil, PG_

 Il croyait avoir vu la fille dans la cuisine.

_Oh putain de m…_

Merde. Un dernier coup d’oeil à sa mère lui confirma la morne réalité : il fallait vraiment qu’il arrêtât de prendre du krin. Ou du moins qu’il en diminuât les doses : il n’avait plus les vingt ans qui lui permettaient à l’époque d’encaisser les effets de la drogue sans autre séquelle qu’un mal de tête passager. Putain, il avait des hallucinations maintenant !

La chaleur de la tasse, et l’odeur si particulière de son contenu demeuraient cependant vivaces dans son esprit. Assez pour que le doute l’assaillît de nouveau. S’il ne l’avait pas rêvée, cette fille, c’était qui ?

 


End file.
